Colourful Flower
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: The oldest is Illumi. The second is Milluki. The third is Killua. The fourth is Alluka. And the fifth is Kalluto. But do you know the youngest Zoldyck? Meet Ayaka Zoldyck, who ran away from home. Why? 'Cause she wants to meet her brothers, of course! But she's a clumsy assassin who's nen heals more than she kills...now, what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I am proud to present to you a Hunter x Hunter story! X3 Actually, this is my first one. XD I got motivated to write one because my friend Yuki Candy Heart did. By the way, here's a link to her story. It's pretty good, and she'll love some reviews. **

** s/9620916/1/Unexpected-Gift**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this! By the way, I noticed that all of the Zoldyck siblings' names have three syllables, so Ayaka will too!**

**And another note, do you guys like the story cover? I drew it myself. X3333 It's a picture of Ayaka, well, without her crazy costumes of course. Okay, back to the story. XD**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own HxH but I don't…**

**Enjoy!**

**-(*+*)-**

The moment the coast was clear, Ayaka Zoldyck bolted.

She ran and ran, setting off dozen alarms as her long, silver hair flew behind her. But it was okay, because no one in her family was home. Actually, that was why she was running in the first place.

Other than her parents, nobody knew she existed.

When her father had finally convinced her mother to let her brothers know about her, she had been overjoyed. But of course, her happiness was cut short.

Illumi, the oldest, was on a job. He said that he wouldn't be home anytime soon.

Milluki, the second oldest, was at an auction. He stubbornly said that if he didn't get whatever item he was auctioning for, he wouldn't be home.

Killua, the third and the silver-haired heir, didn't even pick up the phone. But from what Ayaka had gathered, Killua didn't want anything to do with the Zoldycks ever again.

Alluka, a child who is mostly not accepted by the family, was currently away with Ayaka's father Silva.

And last but not least, Kalluto was off on his own adventure. Silva hadn't been able to get a hold of him either. And anyways, even if he did, with the rest of the brothers away, Ayaka really didn't think it mattered.

So that was precisely why Ayaka Zoldyck was running away from home.

Her feet ached slightly as she finally reached the huge stone walls. Picking up her speed she ran up the walls before jumping over it. And then Ayaka promptly crashed into a bush.

"OWWWWW!"

Belatedly, she remembered the guard dog Mike. _Oh no…_

Sitting up silently, she looked around. Finally, she spotted Mike. To Ayaka's intense relief, Mike was having a snooze. And since she was a Zoldyck, her presence didn't wake him up.

Picking herself up, Ayaka silently began running again.

Every heir of the family had the expected silver hair. Of course, it complicated some things since Ayaka had silver hair as well. In fact, Ayaka looked exactly like her brother Killua, albeit a few years younger. However, she also looked a bit like her brother Alluka as well, both sporting the exact cartoon hair-bands. Her father had given them to her, and Ayaka had loved them. One, because to her they looked adorable, and two, they made her feel a bit closer to her brother Alluka…

For the millionth time yet again, Ayaka wondered why she was born into the Zoldyck family. Especially with her…abilities. In fact, it was because of these abilities that had made her parents hide her for so many years. It was embarrassing and stupid.

It was embarrassing and stupid that an assassin trained to kill knew how to heal.

Raking a hand in her silver hair, Ayaka sighed. It wasn't like her parents hated her or anything. They just gave her a sufficient amount of training so that when she did meet her brothers…they wouldn't look down on her…

Really! And her parents weren't ashamed of her either! Ayaka was like Daddy's Little Girl, and also Mother's real doll.

…At least Ayaka hoped her parents weren't ashamed of her. Anyhow, healing wasn't such an un-useful ability. They prove to be vital in a battle. And it helped a lot too, since Ayaka trips a lot.

…Like now.

Tripping over, Ayaka smashes into a tree.

"Owwwwww!"

…A clumsy assassin who heals more than she kills, now what do you expect?

**-(*+*)-**

Ayaka leaned on the wall of a dark alley, her clothes drenched with sweat and her breathing labored. It was hours since she left the Zoldyck Estate and she had been on the run all the way. After all, she didn't dare to stop. Even if her parents tolerated Killua's behavior, they had at least sent Illumi after him. She didn't want to be around when her parents found out that she was missing.

Sitting down, Ayaka opened her bag and quickly dumped out the things she had just bought from random stores on her run there. An extra pair of clothes for a boy, a long blond wig, green contacts…what? You don't expect Ayaka to just go around looking like herself, do you? After all, it will take just one glance from one of her brothers before they pounce on her and demand just _why_ she looks like a Zoldyck.

Quickly changing into her new set of clothes, Ayaka gently puts on the contacts. Finally, she put her silver hair into a bun before Ayaka slips on the wig.

Looking into a broken mirror, Ayaka looks at herself grimly. She looked a lot different, and since her brothers didn't expect another member of their family, she thought her disguise would pass. Now, for the finishing touches…

Putting her fake hair in a bun, Ayaka pulls on a hat with goggles. Some shorter hair and her bangs were let out, and Ayaka returned to the cracked mirror.

With some surprise, she finds herself looking at a blond boy. _Hey, I bet that girls would drool over me…_Although she still looks girly, with her new hair style and her clothes, she could just pass for a cute boy…Why, you ask, is Ayaka disguised as a boy?

Well, if you have ever traveled by yourself, you would have known that girls have it harder than boys. And plus, it adds more to her disguise.

Packing up her stuff, Ayaka suddenly froze as she heard some voices from around the corner. Grabbing her bag, Ayaka slowly inches to the wall before taking a peek.

She could have screamed.

Because right around the corner, her oldest brother was talking softly to a scary-looking clown.

_I have to get out of here!_

But before Ayaka even manages a step, a needle whizzes by her head as a joker card appeared under her neck. She froze, her eyes widening. _How…_

Ayaka's blood ran cold as she heard a lilting voice behind her ear.

"Don't move now, my _dear_.~"

**-(*+*)-**

**And the first chapter is done! I hope you guys like it! Anyways, I'm here to say that I will continue this story based on the number of reviews I get, since I have other stories that really want my attention. So, if you have even the smallest want to read chapter 2, please review! It'll only take a while, and the next chapter would be up faster. Every review counts! X3 Thanks and review please! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry. ;-; School is killing me. I have like 5 tests a week, and there's only 5 days. But anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**WildQueen: So true. Poor Ayaka. XDDD Here's your update!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Ha ha ha, lol, its true though. I just wanted to write this because of you. XDDD**

**Lunamon810: Thank you so much ;A;. Wait, do you mean you have a Zoldyck-Sister OC who uses her nen to heal as well? OMIGAWD I'M SO SORRY I DON'T READ THAT MUCH HXH FANFICS SO I HAD NO IDEA THAT THIS IDEA WAS TAKEN ASDFGJKKHKHAASASHJDHSJDGH. ;-; But here's your update. XD**

**BlueFire Jin14: Awww, thanks so much! ;; **

**madin456: Here you go! Ayaka uses pure luck to get out of this. XD**

**Melissa Katelyn: Here you go! Thanks so much!~**

**romancebookworm: Here you go! Thanks so much! ;;**

**xOxO Lost Angel OxOx: Thank you so much! ;w; Here's you update!**

**Transient Sonata: Thank you so much! XDDD Ahaha, here's the update! It was so hard to find some time to do this, so I understand.**

**KiGaMin: THANKS SO MUUUUCH! (Hehe, I made a cliffy on purpose muhahahahah. XD)**

** .Souls.: Thank you so much! Hehehe, I love cliffies. At least writing them. XDDD**

**Emi: Thanks so much! Here's your continuation! X3**

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX: Thank you so much! X3333 Here's your next chapter! *laughs creepily too for no reason* XDDD**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me feel really happy. ;w; **

**Disclaimer: Do not own the amazing HxH. Not even in my dreams. XD**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**-(*+*)-**

Back in time, when Killua ran away from home to join the Hunter exam, Ayaka's parents had sent Illumi after him to ensure his safety. They had also attached a tiny camera recorder to Illumi so that they could watch his and Killua's efforts. What Illumi didn't know, was that the camera was solely for Ayaka's entertainment. She would watch the film every day, noting the people Killua and Illumi met. So, to some extent, Ayaka knew about Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, heck, she even remembered Tonpa. So, of course Ayaka would remember the only person Illumi practically had contact with.

This was exactly why Ayaka was currently berating herself at the moment. Why didn't she ever understand that usually dark alleys usually have dangerous people inside? But seriously, Ayaka had serious bad luck or something. After all, the first person she meets turns out to be her oldest brother and his insane clown friend. Ayaka mentally face-palmed. _Of all people…_

You might be wondering why Ayaka wasn't jumping for joy or something. After all, the only reason she ran away from home was because she wanted to meet her brothers. But if you think of it this way; she didn't even know if her brothers would like her. And Illumi would for sure cart her back home before she even manages to meet Killua, or Kalluto, or even Milluki…

Back to the present, Hisoka pushed Ayaka back a bit so she was trapped in his arms. The joker-card, enhanced to a diamond edge by nen, never left her neck. Ayaka gulped. Illumi casually walked over to the wall and pulled out the needle that was embedded there. _Great, what can I do now? If I use my real inhuman-like speed I gained from assassination training, Illumi would for sure recognize the skill…_

Illumi glanced at Hisoka before his gaze slowly moved onto Ayaka. He took in her appearance, and Ayaka was immediately glad that she fell into this mess _after_ she changed into her disguise. Hisoka laughed, a sound that rattled Ayaka slightly, before he slid the card closer to her neck.

_Something was not right… _Ayaka felt confused. Why had they not tried to kill her yet? _Don't tell me that Illumi nii-sama already saw through my disguise…_

Illumi sent Hisoka another glance. Hisoka shrugged, before he started to speak. "Boy, what is your name?"

Ayaka understood immediately. They were wondering if she was perhaps another assassin, maybe from a rival house, or maybe even a messenger. _Sorry, I'm from the same house as you. Nope, no rival assassin house member here. Please let me leave in peace?_

Belatedly, Ayaka remembered that they were still waiting for an answer. Hurriedly, she opened her mouth, somehow remembering to lower her pitch at the last second. It still sounded high, but Ayaka hoped that they would attribute it to the nervousness. After all, there was an equivalent to a knife at her throat.

"Um." She squeaked softly. Coughing slightly, she attempted her sentence again.

"Um. My name is…"

Oh. _Oh. _

…Fudge.

Inwardly, Ayaka began to panic. She was stupid, that was all it was to it. She forgot to think of a boy-ish name for herself! _Oh no, what can I do? They're staring at me, I can't think of something-_

RING!

Ayaka jumped. Both Illumi's and Hisoka's attention were averted as they stared at the source of the ringing; Illumi's cell phone. Ayaka internally let out a sigh of relief. _Saved by the bell…_

Illumi put the phone on speaker as he answered it. No, actually, Ayaka thought that it was already on speaker. Nonetheless, Ayaka really wasn't prepared when a high shriek and a sob blasted out of the tiny object. She cringed as Illumi blinked.

His voice was emotionless as he greeted the crying person. "Mother."

Okay. Now Ayaka could feel the cold guilt creeping onto her. Kikyo Zoldyck bawled some more, letting out long strings of words that probably made no sense to Illumi but practically summed up everything that happened.

"Illumi! It's so awful-my flower doll-she went-she ran away today-everyone didn't notice-my baby!"

Illumi blinked again. Even if he was emotionless, Ayaka could see that he was completely confused. Suddenly, the bawling became only a noise in the background as a brisk voice started speaking.

"Illumi." Silva Zoldyck greeted his oldest calmly, as if his wife wasn't bawling behind him. Ayaka felt her heart ache slightly from the immense guilt that piled onto her.

"Father." Illumi, again, replied emotionlessly, waiting for a clear explanation for the probably un-expected phone call.

Silva began hesitantly. _After all, how was he supposed to tell his son that he had a sister who had just ran away from home?_

"You have a sister."

…_Okay, maybe like that. _

Hisoka tensed slightly as Illumi's eyes widened a fraction. "I-_what_?!"

Silva apparently got over his hesitation as he plunged into an explanation. "She was hidden from all of you because we didn't know how you would react to having a sister. We were going to tell you after she grew up a bit. But, I guess she got a bit impatient…"

Illumi got over his shock as his voice went back to its emotionless and flat volume. "What happened?"

This time Kikyo answered, her voice high and shrill. "She followed Kil's idea and _ran away from home_!"

Silva continued talking as he apparently stole the phone back from his wife. "I already contacted Milluki and told him to find Kalluto. The same goes for you, Illumi. Get this message to Killua and tell him that I will contact you all in a week's time."

Illumi blinked. "Killua is in the Heavens Arena, and he will not listen to me rationally."

Ayaka perked up at the mention of Heavens Arena. Both Hisoka and Illumi glanced at her. She finally got a back story to what she was doing here. _Thank goodness for that phone call…_

Silvia replied plainly. "Just tell him, Illumi. He will probably be the most concerned. I have to go. Remember, in a week's time."

And the line went dead. Illumi wordlessly closed the phone before he turned towards Ayaka. His voice was flat as his eyes gauged her. "You are interested in Heavens Arena?"

Ayaka inwardly celebrated. Illumi seemed to have taken the bait. She forced herself to cheerful talk. "Yup! I wanted to earn some allowance, but I got lost. I heard some voices and wanted to ask if you guys could give me some directions!"

Hisoka laughed and the card under Ayaka's neck disappeared. He, like Illumi had before, gauged Ayaka. "Boy, you can fight?"

_Hey, that's an insult! An insult I tell you! Of course I can fight, I'm a Zoldyck too, you know! …Oh, wait, you don't know…_

Ayaka smiled convincingly. "Enough to get by! I want to get to the 200th floor!"

Illumi glanced at Hisoka. Ayaka knew what they were thinking. Killua was already at the 200th floor as well.

Finally, Illumi turned back to Ayaka. "Would you send a message to my brother for me? He is on the 200th floor. You will have to get to the 200th floor before the end of this week. Hisoka can influence the staff so that you will have a match every time one ends."

Ayaka smiled happily. _Score one for me! _"Sure! You have to take me to Heavens Arena though."

Hisoka laughed. "Of course, boy. But you never answered our question. What is your name?"

Ayaka beamed. She was ready this time. "My name is…Hana. It's nice to meet you."

**-(*+*)-**

**Ayaka means "colour" and "flower". (That's where I got the title LOL XD.) Ayaka picked Hana as her fake name because Hana means flower, which was part of her real name. And before you say anything, Hana can be a name for a boy too. For example, Asakura Hana from Shaman King Flowers is a boy. Anyways, like the last drill, please review! I will update faster if there is a lot of reviews! So review! XDDDD See you next time! Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhh! Je suis desole! Gomenasai! ****Dùi bù qĭ! I'M SORRY! If any of you read my profile page, you'll know why this was so late. (Story statuses will be there too!) Anyways, if you didn't, I'll tell you why.**

**I was buried in homework.**

**Yes, unfortunately, school decided to start. So, yeah…please don't kill me! But, on another note, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Yuki-Candy-Heart: …Soon, I guess. All in due time! X3**

**Madin456: Hmm…you'll see! XD And Illumi didn't question him that much 'cause before he got a chance to speak the line was already dead. XD And, Ayaka? Stalker? …Are you using sarcasm? XDDD**

**Transient Sonata: XDDD That's really funny! X3**

**xOxO Lost Angel OxOx: Thank you!**

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX: Hahaha, Hana is my second most liked name after Sakura. And here you go! And if you want, you can call me Sakura-chan! X3**

**Guest: XDDD Fudge, that's a nice name! Ahahaha, I'm sorry this is so late, but enjoy!**

**AlyzaAnne0225: Aww, thanks so much! And yay, I love people who take the time to review all the chapters! X3**

**FuyuShirotsuki: Aww, thanks so much! Really! Ahhh, that'll happen in due time… XD **

**Chapter 3: Ahh, here you go! :3**

**Gread Needle: Thank you! I don't understand what you mean, but thanks! :3**

**Ahhh, 20+ reviews! Thanks so much everybody! You guys really made my day everytime I see a new review. Anyways, it's always the same drill: **please review! I will update faster if there is a lot of reviews! So review!

Anyhow, enjoy!

Disclaimer: HxH will never ever be mine…

**-(*+*)-**

Ayaka followed Illumi and Hisoka closely. She glanced at all the streets, praying to some deity that she could remember all the places. The place was HUGE! So much bigger than her room…Ayaka was starting to feel glad that she bumped into her older brother and the clown…

_Ugh…_

Her eyes lingered on the food shops, her stomach grumbling softly.

_I'm…so hungry!_

Although Ayaka was pretty certain that making the two fighting-machines in front of her angry was not really smart, she did have to look like an ignorant boy…

Ayaka gulped. She hoped that she wouldn't over-do it…Pitching her voice an octave lower, she started to whine childishly.

"Geez, are we there yet?! I'm so _hungry_!"

Illumi didn't even slow down his pace. He silently ignored Ayaka. Hisoka, however, let loose a half-crazed smile. He turned around slowly.

"We're almost there,_ dear_~ Be patient, now."

He gave a laugh as he resumed walking.

Ayaka, however, was frozen. She willed her legs to move and somehow managed to catch up to them. She breathed in.

_That was insanely creepy. _

Ayaka swore that Hisoka was scarily powerful. But, actually feeling his nen activate there, oh dear. She could do without that…

Ayaka had felt like a trapped animal.

Both Hisoka and Illumi stopped walking. Ayaka blinked and looked up. To her relief, it was not another dark alley where Hisoka could kill her, but a very, very, _very_ tall building.

Heaven's Arena.

_Hmm…my house is still taller though!_

Stretching a smile over her face, Ayaka forced herself to jump up and down happily.

"YES! We're here!"

Completely ignoring Hisoka and Illumi, Ayaka rushed into the building and to the front register. Smiling brightly, she yelled.

"I want to register, please!"

Turning to look behind her, she offhandedly said. "Thank you, Misters, for bringing me here!"

Nobody was there.

Ayaka blinked, feeling a shiver. She really had to work on her fighting skills…when did her skills suck enough that she couldn't even notice if a person was there or not…?

Sighing, Ayaka began to fill out the registration form.

_The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can get some food… _

**-(*+*)-**

In the arena, everyone was talking animatedly about the fight from the day before, where a specific silver haired boy and his friend again managed to beat the opponent with complete ease.

Illumi stared vacantly at his hands, seated on one of the chairs. "Are you sure this isn't just a waste of time?"

Flicking a card into the air, Hisoka chuckled. "Don't know. But, the Boy's fight is starting soon." He smiled crookedly. "This is going to be _interesting_~"

**-(*+*)-**

When the crowd saw the small child walk out, everyone immediately laughed. They started shouting to Ayaka's opponent to "not hurt his pretty face".

Ayaka snorted. It seemed like, even after seeing her brother and his friend at work, they still didn't learn their lesson.

The commenter started excitedly.

"And now we bring you an interesting new opponent! His name is Hana, and he looks like a regular, cute boy! But is something hidden under that pretty face of his? Let us see!"

Ayaka blinked. Uhhh, okay then. Apparently, she was a cute kid.

_Ahh, no matter. At least they didn't call me ugly…_

The match started, and her opponent; a strong-looking, muscle-budging man, laughed. He smiled at Ayaka, his face distorting.

"C'mon, kid, I'll give you 5 free hits right now."

The crowd started laughing.

"5? Make that 500 and maybe that kid would get somewhere!"

"Naaah, he'll just tire himself and then he'll go take a nap!"

"Ya! Anyways, what is he, a 10 year-old?"

Ayaka's opponent, Hishiga Yoru, if Ayaka remembered correctly, laughed along with the audience. Ayaka felt a bit annoyed. 5? She wouldn't need that much moves to off him.

_Tsk, who did they think I am? I'm a Zoldyck, you know!_

…_Right, they don't know._

Smiling sweetly, Ayaka clapped happily and walked over to face her opponent. The crowd hushed and Yoru didn't even move or look wary. Instead, he smiled mockingly again. _Hmph! I'll show you to not underestimate me!_

"Really, Mister? That's awfully kind of you, but…"

Her opponent didn't even get to hear the rest of her sentence as she flicked him.

Yoru's face was a mask of pain as he hit the wall and crumbled to the floor. Ayaka's hand was still in the air, the gesture still in a flicking motion. She smiled childishly.

_Lesson 1: Don't judge a book by its cover._

"I'm afraid 1 hit would do it."

And the crowd burst into an uproar.

**-(*+*)-**

The smile on Hisoka's face stretched painfully wide.

"Hu hu hu~ I see I found a new toy…"

Illumi's eyes left the stage as he turned his calculated look onto Hisoka. His voice was flat.

"Do whatever you want to him _after_ he delivers the message to Killu."

Hisoka chuckled. "Why, of _course_, Illumi. But, you're not doubting the Boy anymore?"

Illumi stared at him silently, before turning his head back to the stage. He got up. There was nothing more to watch now that they gauged the little boy's power. The boy was smiling sweetly and bowing.

His smile looked completely out of place. In fact, Illumi thought as he inwardly frowned, that boy's smile was also a bit familiar…

Oh well. First priority was to get the message to Killu.

**-(*+*)-**

Ayaka sighed as she walked out, away from the crowd. She had remembered at the last second that with Illumi's personality, he and Hisoka were most likely watching her. If that was the case, she could not use any of her skills she learned as an assassin.

That made things a bit difficult for her, but the first few floors should be okay…

Ayaka checked the time.

_Fudge. Another fight in a few minutes…_

She rushed to the door.

**-(*+*)-**

A silver-haired boy bit into some chocolate, sighing in pure bliss. A spiky-haired boy sat beside him, drinking some juice. After a few minutes and a few squabbles, they finally found the T.V remote.

The television flickered to life as a reporter spoke rapidly to the camera.

"We had a surprise when we found Killua and Gon, our new 200th floor fighters! And now there seems to be one more surprise!"

Killua frowned. A surprise…?

The scene moved to a fight. By the looks of the stage, it was more likely only a first floor. The first opponent was nothing odd, just your regular first-floor fighter…but the other one…

Killua's eyebrows rose.

It was a young boy with gold hair and emerald green eyes. At least, the commenter said he was a boy. Killua couldn't really tell. And 'he' looked really young…probably not much older than when Killua first came to Heaven's Arena…

As the fight ended, Gon's eyes were shining as Killua whistled. A surprise indeed. He hoped that he could get a chance to fight him sometime in the future.

Killua would be waiting.

**-(*+*)-**

**And that's this chapter! Yahoo, it's finally done! How was it? Like it? Uh…don't? Well, anyways, please leave a review! Sakura-chan, out!**


End file.
